Algo casi imposible
by Angela Drew Worsnop
Summary: Una historia, simulada por los episodios del juego Amor Sucre, trata sobre Nathaniel (en este caso el personaje principal) y la forma en que realmente se siente (segun mi version de la historia), como ha sido su vida desde la llegada de Sucrette, su pareja Alexy y despues veran lo que sigue :3


**Hola, bueno este fanfic es sobre los chicos del juego de Corazón de Melón (Amour Sucre) creado por Chinomiko, es yaoi, aunque la verdad no creo que algún día vayan a encontrar fics míos que no sean yaoi. Bueno, la historia en si es narrada por el personaje principal, y mientras más se alargue la historia, mas personajes narraran la historia bueno a comenzar. :D **

-.-

_**Algo casi imposible.**_

-Hola estoy buscando al delegado principal- Todos mis conflictos comenzaron con esas palabras de esa chica llamada Sucrette, conflictos y peleas con la persona a la cual amo pero esa persona no lo sabe. Yo estaba dispuesto a confesarme al terminar el día, pero veo que la llegada de esa alumna le ha dado un giro a las cosas, un giro drástico del cual no pude llegar a sostenerme de nada y caí.

-Hola Nathaniel- vaya es Melody, tal vez la única chica en la que puedo confiar.

-Hola Melody, buenos días-

-¿Qué te pasa Nath, te veo algo triste?-

-¿Tuviste un conflicto con tu hermana o tus padres?-

-No, nada de eso, pero gracias por preocuparte- ella, es linda y todo pero no va de acuerdo a mis gustos. Sucrette me dijo que sería buena idea que yo tuviese una relación con ella, pero yo no quiero más que una relación de amigos con ella.

-De acuerdo Nathaniel, te creeré, pero si te pasa algo no dudes en contarme, puedes confiar en mi- se levantó de su silla y se dirigió hacia la salida del aula. No es muy común que yo esté en el aula, pero al llegar a la escuela no me sentí con ganas de nada. Saldré para revisar la sala de delegados. Al cruzar por la puerta me encuentro a Sucrette, quien está dando vueltas por el instituto, como siempre.

-Hola Nathaniel ¿has visto a Castiel?- a veces me molesta que ella siempre pregunte por él, pero no puede evitarlo ya que muy seguramente a ella le gusta.

- No, no lo he visto, tal vez ni siquiera ha llegado al instituto ya que es muy temprano- creo que fui algo grosero al contestar.

-Tienes razón, mejor esperare en el patio por si llega- se ha ido corriendo hacia la puerta. No creo que Castiel no se fije en ella, es muy atractiva y ambos comparten casi los mismos gustos, también le ha ayudado mucho en problemas que se mete.

-Buenos días mí querido Nath- esa voz susurrándome al oído, me volteo y veo a esa persona

-Hola Alexy- me sonríe de forma lasciva, se acerca a mi eh intenta lo de siempre, pero siempre tengo que desviarlo rápidamente.

-Deberías dejar de evitarme Nath, ya que yo te deje decir eso cuando estabas...-

-Lose Alexy, pero hoy no, hoy me siento realmente mal- maldito Alexy, siempre hablando en voz alta.

-¿Y qué ha pasado, me Nath?-

-Nada, y no me digas esas cosas cuando hay gente cerca y no te acerques mucho, por favor- lo empujo suavemente con mis manos y yo retomo mi camino hacia la sala de delegados, dejando a Alexy en el pasillo.

-Al fin solo-

~Riiin~

Al fin la campanada para entrar a clases, tengo suerte de ser el delegado y poder saltarme las clases no me había sentido tan así, hoy en serio me siento tan mal, tome un silla y me senté en ella, miro por la ventana y observo a Sucrette corriendo hacia la entrada de la escuela. Ahora llego Lysandro, quien por cierto acaba de caérsele su libreta, ese es... oh demonios ese quien viene tras Lysandro es Castiel recogiendo la libreta de su amigo. Mejor desviare mis pensamientos y revisare este papeleo.

~Diiiiiiiin~

-Mmh- esa fue la campanada de la primera hora de clases, creo que me entretuve mucho con esto. Será mejor que vuelva a la segunda clase.

-¡Nathaniel!- vaya es Melody, acaba de entrar a la sala muy rápido, ¿porque estará preocupada?

-Nathaniel, como es que olvidaste el examen de historia- Examen de...

-Demonios el examen de historia- rayos, lo había olvidado por completo-

-Si Nathaniel, bueno a parte de ti solo Castiel tampoco entro a la clase y tampoco hizo el examen, aunque eso no es raro- ¿Castiel dijo?

-Tienes suerte de que el profesor Farres sea bondadoso, me dijo que les daría oportunidad a ustedes dos de hacerlo al terminar las clases-

-Bueno eso es bue... ¡Espera dijiste que Castiel y yo haremos el examen!-

-Sí, es una buena oportunidad para poder aprobar historia, a parte del proyecto pero lo importante es el examen ¿no lo crees Nath?-

-¡¿Pero solo seremos Castiel y yo?!-

-Sí, sé que ambos se caen mal, y eso todos aquí en la escuela lo tienen presente, así que no creo que el profesor Farres los acomode de forma en el que Castiel te haga daño, no te preocupes, bueno tengo que ir al club de música, nos vemos- Abrió la puerta y salió de la sala. No hacer el examen a su hora y lo peor de todo es que tendré que hacerlo en la tarde, pero lo más malo de esto es que será con Castiel.

~Boom~

La puerta resonó fuertemente chocando contra la pared. Me gire en sí y me encontré con Alexy cerrando la puerta, la persona que menos quería ver en estos momentos.

-Así que planeaste esto para poder quedarte en la tarde con Castiel ¿no es así Nath?- es una pregunta demasiado estúpida y sin lógica.

-¿Como yo podría saber que Castiel tampoco entraría?- Alexy me tomo de los brazos y comenzó a sacudirme.

-Solo espero que no tardes en hacer ese examen- parece una persona tan calmada, pero si la gente lo conociera como es realmente se asustaría. Llevo sus manos a mi espalda y me abrazo fuertemente, levanto mi cara con una de sus manos y comenzó un forzado beso, al cual a lo último comencé a corresponderle. Alexy cortó el beso, y después me soltó de su fuerte abrazo.

-Alexy, últimamente te comportas demasiado rudo conmigo-

-Y tú sabes muy bien porque, desde la vez que tú gemiste el nombre de Castiel en pleno acto sexual, eh comenzado a comportarme de esta forma- dijo golpeando el escritorio.

-¡Te dije que lo sentía Alexy!- Aquí vamos de nuevo, discutiendo sobre el mismo tema.

-¡El que lo digas es muy diferente a que en serio lo sientas!- Aunque tiene razón, solo lo dije, no lo sentía en serio.

-Ves, después de decirte la misma frase, te quedas callado, ni si quiera buscas una forma de defenderte- Alexy tiene razón, siempre pasa lo mismo, eso es porque, yo en verdad amo a Castiel.

-Yo te dije que si querías terminar con esto, podrías hacerlo-

-¿Acaso crees que soy idiota?, no te dejare ir, mucho menos por alguien como Castiel- maldita sea el no era tan pesado.

-Entonces terminamos- Al fin se lo dije, ya no quiero estar con él.

-El que tú me dejes no funcionara ya que yo te seguiré a donde vayas Nathaniel, no te será fácil desacerté de mi- Eso suena bastante aterrador, aunque muy realista. Alexy tomo mi brazo y me jalo hacia el para abrazarme.

-Te amo Nathaniel- susurro a mi oído, yo solo me estremecí y el paso a besar mi cuello, comencé a moverme desesperado y Alexy solo jalo mi cabello hacia atrás, mostrando mi cuello hacia él, el cual lamió, beso y mordió, dejando marcas rojas.

-Alexy por favor para- le pedí que parara, y recibí un beso en mis labios, al cual mordió el inferior de ellos, sacando un poco de sangre, y después se separó de mí.

-Nos vemos mi querido Nathaniel- me dejo sentado en una silla de la sala y después salió por la puerta.

-Maldita sea- golpee fuertemente la mesa y después salí de la sala, topándome con Castiel. El solamente me ignoro como siempre lo hace y yo me fui hacia el aula A para poder repasar mis apuntes de la clase del profesor Farres. El transcurso del día fue simple y aburrido, problemas que resolver con Sucrette y Amber, firmar pases de salida de alumnos que comienzan a sentirse mal, ver a Alexy enojado todo el día, escuchar a Melody hablar de sus próximas fiestas con sus amigas y ver a Castiel metiéndose en problemas y comúnmente con Kentin. Restringirle algunos videojuegos a Armin para después tener que devolvérselos.

Y al final tengo que tomar el examen de historia en el aula B. Entre y no había nadie, solamente el maletín del profesor Farres, pero no estaba el profesor ni Castiel. Decidí ir a sentarme y volver a repasar mis apuntes. Después de veinte minutos aproximadamente, el profesor Farres entro con Castiel detrás de sí.

-Lamento hacerte esperar, pero tu compañero, intentaba colarse de esta última oportunidad que le estoy dando-

-No hay problema- respondí, mientras guardaba mi cuaderno en mi mochila.

-Lambiscón- fue lo que susurro Castiel al pasar por enfrente de mí y sentarse en la butaca frente a la mía.

-Demonios- escuche que susurro el profesor Farres, mientras movía sus papeles.

-Chicos esperen unos cinco minutos mientras saco copias de sus exámenes, y por favor Castiel no empieces otro lío- dijo el profesor y cruzo la puerta. Yo volví a sacar mis apuntes para volver a repasar, pero en eso Castiel giro sobre su silla y los arrebato de mis manos.

-¡Oye devuélveme eso!- le grite cuando se giró.

-Idiota será mejor que te calles, y por cierto esas marcas en tu cuello no se ven muy bien- fue lo que me dijo. Mire mi camisa y la apreté con mis manos.

-Esto no es nada que te interese Cas..-

-Deberías de decirle a Alexy que no sea tan rudo ¿no crees delegaducho?- después de haberme dicho eso, mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas, ¿cómo es que la persona que amo sabia esto? ¿Cómo se enteró? Demonios en estos momentos solo quiero, morirme.

-Cuando termines de repasar me devuelves mi cuaderno Castiel- fue lo que le dije con toda la pasividad que podría tener en esos momentos. Él se levantó de su butaca y golpeo mi la mía con mi cuaderno, haciendo un ruido demasiado fuerte, al cual yo solo di un pequeño salto. Se acercó a mí y tomo mi camisa del cuello acercándome hacia él. Trague duramente saliva, no se sabía que podría pasar con Castiel así.

-Na...-

-¡Castiel!- grito el profesor Farres al entrar al aula, agradezco que haiga llegado. Castiel soltó mi camisa y giro en si para sentarse en su butaca.

-En serio que eres un caso perdido- le dijo el profesor mientras que se acercaba a él y le entregaba su examen y después entrego el mío.

-Bien les daré solo treinta minutos para terminarlo, así que comiencen- al decir eso comencé a rellenar los incisos del examen, historia no es una de mis materias favoritas, pero aun así logro entenderle. Observaba de vez en cuando la espalda de Castiel.

No pude evitar soltar una risilla cuando Castiel se dio un golpe en la cabeza contra la butaca, espantando al profesor Farres, mientras Castiel soltaba carcajadas. Después de veinte minutos termine mi examen y pase a entregárselo al profesor, al darme la vuelta, me topo con Castiel quien solo toma su mochila y dejaba el examen sobre el banco, para después salir del aula. Unas grandes ganas de ir tras el me invadieron, así que agradecí al profesor Farres tome mi mochila y salí corriendo del aula, lo cual fue estúpido porque había olvidado que Castiel ensayaba con Lysandro en la bodega. Seguí caminando, y me dirigí hacia la sala de delegados, tome la llave y cerré la puerta, después de salir de la sala.

~Tack~

El portazo de un casillero se escuchó por todo el pasillo, gire mi cuerpo y mire a Castiel quien me observa de los pies a la cabeza. Yo solo lo mire y después decidí salir del instituto. En el recorrido del camino, Castiel venía detrás de mí. Sentía que me perseguía, ya era demasiado, así que pare a medio camino, gire sobre mí y lo enfrente cara a cara.

-¡¿Por qué me sigues?!- le grite molesto. Él se quitó sus audífonos y pauso la música de su celular para después guardarlo en su bolsillo.

-¿Que dices?- me respondió con otra pregunta burlonamente.

-¿Que si porque me estas siguiendo?- le volví a preguntar esta vez algo más calmado.

-No te hagas ilusiones, no sé si lo hayas olvidado pero vivimos en la misma colonia- fue lo que me respondió, soy un idiota ¿cómo pude olvidar eso? Castiel siguió caminando y después paso al lado mío. No sé porque pero lo tome rápidamente del brazo.

-¿Y ahora qué?- me dijo molesto, yo solté su brazo y después enfrente su mirada contra la mía. Él era más alto que yo. Eso era vergonzoso.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- le dije algo nervioso.

-¿Cuál?- me respondió mientras comenzaba a caminar y yo lo seguía.

-¿Por qué te caigo tan mal?- le dije finalmente. El giro sobre si y me enfrento cara a cara.

-No lo sé, yo soy muy rencoroso- me dijo seriamente, después de esas palabras lo único que vino a mi mente fue Sucrette.

-¿Es por Sucrette?-

-¿Esa tabla que tiene que ver en esto?- me respondió burlonamente.

-Pues es obvio que ambos se gustan, y pues la verdad es que Sucrette me frecuenta mucho, ¿es por eso?- le dije seriamente, pero pareciese que yo acaba de contar un chiste demasiado bueno, como para lograr hacerlo reír a carcajadas. Me gusta verlo sonreír.

-A mí no me gusta esa niña. Tal vez me ha ayudado con bastantes problemas y se lo agradezco, pero hasta ahí, yo no busco ninguna relación con ella-

Me respondió después de reírse.

-Tengo a alguien más importante, pero hoy me di cuenta que será difícil tratar de estar…. Con esa persona- Me dijo, obviamente quería saber quién era esa persona, pero no se lo pregunte seguimos caminando, en una gran silencio, yo estaba a su lado y el solo caminaba ignorándome. Después de unos largos diez minutos me pregunto algo que no me esperaba.

-¿Y tú desde cuando tienes este tipo de relaciones?- me dijo Castiel, sin despegar su vista de la mía.

-¿A... a que te refieres?- le pregunte nervioso, pero lo que me puso mucho más nervioso fue que Castiel tomara mi mano y me guiara hasta un callejón, el cual estaba oscuro por el atardecer.

-Me refiero a lo tuyo y Alexy- eso me dejo mudo, no sabía que responder, Alexy se lo habría dicho.

-¿Y cómo es que tu...-

-Observe cuando Alexy te sometía en la sala de delegados, debieron percatarse de cerrar las ventanas- me dijo acercando su mano al cuello de mi camisa, desabotono uno de los botones y coloco su dedo índice en una de las marcas que me dejo Alexy.

-Eso eso es solo... por... por- no sabía que responder y el que Castiel aun sostuviera mi mano con la suya y la otra la tuviera en mi pecho, no me dejaba pensar con claridad.

-Por favor no lo divulgues- le dije finalmente agachando mi cabeza y observando su mano en mi pecho.

-Estar en chismes no es lo mío- me respondió, eso me mantuvo feliz hasta que me dijo otra cosa. Acerco sus labios hasta mi oído y repitió las siguientes palabras.

-Pero el quedarme callado y sin paga tampoco es lo mío- me estremecí y después lo empuje de mi con mis manos en su pecho. Tome el cuello de su chamarra y lo acerque hacia mí.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres?- le dije sacudiéndolo molesto. El tomo mis dos manos y las recargo en la pared por sobre mi cabeza. Acerco su cintura a la mía, para dar un roce. Después con una sola mano sostuvo las dos mías sobre mi cabeza aun, y con su otra mano me tomo de la cintura apegándola mas a la de él. Metió su pierna en mi entrepierna, tocando mi miembro con esta y pegando a ambos miembros juntos. Me sentía demasiado asustado y nervioso por lo que me pudiese hacer.

-Tu cuerpo será una buena paga- dijo colocando sus labios sobre los míos. Me estremecí y comencé a forcejear con su mano para soltar las mías. Castiel soltó mis manos y con sus dos manos tomo mis caderas apegándolas mas a su cuerpo, lo único que pude hacer fue soltar un gemido seco y recargar mis manos en su pecho. Comencé a respirar entrecortadamente, estaba nervioso y asustado.

-No me digas que Alexy no te lo ha hecho- me dijo burlonamente al oído, yo no podía ni aclarar palabras en mi mente, y cada vez que empujaba su pecho, el pegaba sus caderas más a las mías provocando que yo gimiera. Castiel soltó mis caderas y tomo mis manos de su pecho entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

-Nathaniel- me estaba llamando, pero no sabía que decirle.

-Nathaniel mírame a los ojos- me dijo, accedí a hacerlo y busque su mirada. Sus hermosos ojos grises y algo rasgados.

-¿Puedo besarte?- al pronunciar esas palabras sobre mis labios, mis ojos se iluminaron completamente. Castiel comenzó a darme un beso, apresurado, pareciese que tenía tiempo queriendo hacerlo. Yo correspondí a su beso y después el introdujo su lengua en mi boca, explorándola completamente y al encontrar mi lengua comenzamos a entrelazarlas, dentro y fuera de nuestras bocas. Mis manos pasaron a llegar a su cuello y abrazarlo fuertemente, mientras que yo sentía como el abrazaba mis caderas y me levantaba del suelo como si fuésemos una pareja de novios. Después de que Castiel cortara el beso por la falta del bendito oxígeno, me soltó y comenzó a caminar hacia la pared.

-¿Castiel?- susurre.

-No lo haré contigo en un lugar tan grotesco- me dijo y comenzó a escalar la pared, abrió la ventana del cuarto del segundo piso y entro en ella. A veces sus actitudes eran sorprendentes. De repente una puerta en el callejón comenzó a abrirse y de ahí salió Castiel, quien giro en si para asegurarse de que yo siguiera ahí.

-Ven acá- me dijo, yo solo di unos cuantos pasos y entre a la casa. Estaba muy bien arreglada, quien sabe qué tipo de personas vivan aquí.

-Esta es mi casa- me dijo, yo me quede anonadado de que dijese algo así, es una casa muy bien acomodada, con bastantes lujos.

-Aunque no lo creas yo en serio vivo aquí- me dijo después de ver mi cara.

-Lo malo es que no hay nada a mi gusto más que mi recamara- me aclaro cuando miraba los detalles, de la casa. Tomo mi mano, me acerco hasta su pecho, y me abrazo. Era muy extraño para mí, aunque era también como un sueño hecho realidad. Me separo de su pecho y tomo mi mano para guiarme por las escaleras, hasta llegar a una puerta de madera con un muy bien arreglado marco. Castiel soltó mi mano abrió la puerta, entrando a su cuarto dejándome en el pasillo, escuche como se tiraba en su cama y soltaba un suspiro.

-Nathaniel, no te quedes ahí- eso fue lo que me dijo Castiel, entre a su habitación y era como yo esperaba, tenía paredes pintadas grises y varios posters colgados de su banda favorita, en su pared colgaban tres bajos eléctricos de diferente forma y colores, un pequeño ropero y su cama, pensé que su cuarto sería un total desastre, pero estaba muy bien ordenado. Mire hacia la cama y Castiel aún estaba acostado ahí, boca arriba mirando al techo.

-Aaah- Castiel soltó un gran suspiro y se sentó a la orilla de su cama, se levantó y cerró con llave la puerta del cuarto. Se acercó hasta donde yo estaba y me empujo a la cama, posicionándose el encima de mí. Castiel me observaba a los ojos, mientras con una de sus manos jugaba con mis cabellos, revolviéndolos con sus dedos o formando pequeños rulos. Se acercó poco a hasta mi cuello y comenzó a dejar sus propias marcas. Esto se me hacía extraño, como es que habíamos estado platicando y después yo había terminado en su cuarto, acostado en su cama y con el sobre mí. Al recordar nuestra platica, recordé lo que me dijo en el callejón.

"-Tu cuerpo será una buena paga-"

Recordar esas palabras, provocaron que me sintiera mal.

-Castiel- dije algo triste.

-Termina con esto de una vez- Castiel paro los besos en mi cuello y observo mi cara, obviamente yo desviaba la vista de sus ojos, no quería verlo.

-¿De qué...-

-De tu paga, ¿que no querías hacerme sufrir?, solo hazlo de una vez- lo que dije me puso algo sentimental y mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis ojos, rodando por mis mejillas. Castiel tomo mi cara con sus manos y acerco la suya junto a la mía.

-No soy como el estúpido de Alexy- después de haber dicho eso, se alejó de mí y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, saco un cigarrillo, lo prendió con un encendedor y comenzó a fumar. Yo aún seguía acostado en la cama, mire de reojo a Castiel y solo pude ver su gran espalda, que estaba cubierta por su chamarra de cuero. Erguí mi espalda para sentarme en la cama, no sabía que decir, no tenía idea de lo que había pasado.

-Puedes irte- fue lo que me dijo.

-Cas-

-¡Solo largarte!- esas palabras sonaron muy dolorosas para mí. Me levante de la cama y salí del cuarto de Castiel. Baje corriendo las escaleras, abrí la puerta de su casa y salí de ella. Observe el cielo y ya estaba oscuro y lleno de estrellas.

*Castiel*  
Se fue, típico, creo que en verdad el ama a Alexy. Espero joder algún día a ese estúpido de pelo azul. Mejor Llamare a Lysandro, necesito despejar mi mente.

-.-

**Fin… Del primer capítulo, bueno, sé que a no muchos les gustara que Alexy sea rudo y malote y que a la vez parezca un loco maniático muajajaja, pero fue lo que se me ocurrió… La verdad es que solo se me había ocurrido hacer el primer capítulo y guardarlo para mí, pero después se lo conté a una amiga ella fue la primera en saberlo (Mitty :c te extraño). Bueno ella me dio una gran idea Así que no se preocupen por Alexy él no se quedara ''loco''... ya no les diré nada no quiero hacerles**


End file.
